


Marching Along with Time

by AHSBroadwaySoapFan45



Series: The 103-Year Saga [1]
Category: Holiday Inn - Berlin/Greenberg & Hodge
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHSBroadwaySoapFan45/pseuds/AHSBroadwaySoapFan45
Summary: Linda Mason tells her life story from beginning to end. Whether you think she lived a good life is for you decide. Prequel and Sequel to the musical version of Holiday Inn.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I saw the Broadway musical Holiday Inn the day before it ended and I just fell it love with it! What a amazing show with a very talent cast. Since I loved it so much I want to write a story especially because since no one has ever wrote a fanfiction for it anywhere else. I choose to write a story about Linda because she was my favorite character. The title from this story comes from one of the songs from the musical. I don't own most of the characters used in this story, they belong to Irving Berlin and who ever helped create the musical. I hope you guys enjoy! :)

My name is Linda Lee Mason, I was born April 24, 1920 to Jeremiah “Jerry” and Lydia Mason in a rural town called Midville in Connecticut. My father owned a farm, which his parents built and him and his four siblings grew up. After all my aunts and uncles moved out my father decided to stay on the farm and help my Grandfather, who was starting to grow old, with the labor. He meet my mother who was a nightclub singer, at a local pub and they hit it off right away. It wasn’t until long until he swept her feet and proposed marriage. A couple of years later she found out she was expecting and she, my father and everyone around them was thrilled for my arrival. According to what my father has said, she was the was the one that named me. She gave me the name Linda, because it meant pretty.  
     
What I didn’t understand is what she did a couple of days after I was born. Unknown to my father for the longest time, my mother was having an affair with a full brush salesman and my father only found out shortly after mother left. He found out from one of his drinking buddies that knew this guy pretty well. My father was devastated and angry at what she had done, but part of him still loved her, I knew that for a fact. He never took off his wedding ring as matter a fact, he was buried. That’s when he figured out, that he would have to raise me on his own and he did even with some hardships along the way. But, he loved me, perhaps a little too much, but I won’t get into that at this moment.  
     
As a little girl I always dreamed of growing up and living my life like a princess and find my prince charming. Did I live a good life up until this point? Did I accomplish my goal in finding my prince charming and did we get to live happily ever after? That’s for me to know and for you to find out. In order to see the way I’ve lived my life you need to read my story. Throughout reading it, you’ll learn learn about me and the decisions I made or tried to make that weren't successful. Most of these decisions lead me to where I am today, but please try to understand that some of these decisions were made by circumstances beyond my control, so please don’t be so quick to judge. My story should be an example of why life is a precious gift and I hope by reading it you’ll want to live it to the fullest. Once again my name is Linda Lee Mason and this is my story, so get ready to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this intro! As a side note, I really don't know if Linda's mother actually left when she was a baby or right before her father's death I didn't know how to interpret it when she said that line talking about her parents. Anyway, The next chapter is probably going to be on how Linda meet Louise, so be on the look out. Feel free to comment and let me know what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**September 1925**

When I was around five years old, after my grandfather passed away, my father was starting to have a hard time doing the labor around the farm by himself and he could hardly keep up with domestic work too. Not only that, my dear old grandmother was simply too old and frail to help him around the house. So, he decided that in order to get the work done more faster and efficiently he decided that he would hire a farm hand to out. He had interviewed many people from nearby farms who had multiple farm hands, and he even put an ad in the paper in order to find somebody. He was considering hiring somebody who was well qualified. Since he had put his telephone number in the paper, he had received a call from a young woman named Louise Badger. Louise said that she had grown up on a farm in West Virginia and since a very young age she was trained to help her father with labor as well as maintaining the house. She had came to Connecticut in search for a higher paying job since her parents had both passed away and she had nowhere else to go.

My father was a little reluctant to hire her at first just because she was a woman. Therefore, he didn’t believe that she was capable of doing manual labor, such as driving a tractor. After thinking it over a while, he came up with the conclusion, that hiring Louise was a good idea because he thought that I needed a positive female role model to show me what it was like to become a woman  and my grandmother certainly wasn’t going to be here long enough to teach me any of that and my aunts didn’t live that close of a distance that they would be able to teach me either. My father’s idea about Louise being a positive female role model turned out to be spot on even though she had a unique way of showing it.

I distinctly remember the first time he brought Louise home to live with us. I remember being about five-years old and my grandmother was still living. My grandmother had made sure that he was clean and sober when he met and brought Louise home. She couldn’t stand it when my father was drunk, and neither did my grandfather when he was living. Anyway, I didn’t know what to expect, having a strange women coming to live with us. When she first arrived I remember my father calling me to come to downstairs to meet her. I came down the stairs to see a rather short women with curly red short hair and dressed in overalls, shaking hands with my grandmother.

“Linda come here, I would like for you to meet somebody,” My father said calling me over. “This Louise she will be living and working on the farm with us.”

“It’s pleasure to meet you,” Louise said with a huge smile while she shook my hand. “Linda is such a pretty name, for a pretty little girl.”

“Thank you,” I replied  giving her a huge smile in return. “My mommy gave me that name. It actually means pretty.”

“Well, it suits you just fine.” She replied. “What a lovely necklace you have on.” The necklace she was referring to was this locket that my mother had it engraved with my name on it right after I was born. My father suspects that she gave it me as something to remember her by. My father even told me to put a picture of my mother inside so that way she was always close to me. “Linda, why don’t you show Louise around a little bit, maybe show her which room she’ll be staying in. You remember which one right? You can even show her your room if you like, ok?”

“Alright, Daddy.” I responded and with that I kindly took Louise’s hand and led her upstairs.

As we walked down the hall I noticed that Louise was looking all around. 

“Wow, there’s a lot of bedrooms here?” Louise said in amazement. “How many are there?”

“Fifteen.” I answered.

“Wow that’s a lot. Why do you need that many rooms for you, your daddy and Grandma.”

“They're for the rest of my family for when they come for Christmas.”

“Oh, I see,” Louise answered. “Which are of these lovely rooms is yours.”

“That one.” I said painting to the third one on the left. We then walked into show Louise all my things starting with my toys. I showed her my dolls and my teddy bear, as well as the tea set that I had.

“Maybe we can have a tea party together!” I said cheerfully.

“That sounds like a great idea!” Louise answered with joy. She then took one of my dolls and the teddy bear and began to make them have a conversation in silliest voices. “What do you think of that teddy? I think it is a fine idea, I love tea!” I started to giggle. I then realized that Louise and I were going to get along just fine.

“Say, you got a lot of books,” She said pointing to the large stack of books on the night stand. “I’m amusing you love to read, huh?”

“I love too! Daddy reads to me every night before bed. Grandma sometimes too. Daddy’s even teaching me how to read.” I proudly answered.

“Why that’s wonderful! Which book is your favorite Linda?”

“I don’t have a favorite” I answered. “But, I love the ones with princesses the most.”

“Well, I’ll tell you what, after you show me my room and I unpack, maybe you can pick one out and we can read it together. What do ya think?”

I nodded in response and smiled. I then grabbed Louise by the hand and I led her to a room on the right side of the hall, which is the room that my father had set up for Louise. Once we got in there, Louise put down her suitcase and with excitement exclaimed, “What a beautiful room. I feel like I’m right at home. Home sweet home!” She then hopped on to the bed and I mimicked her. We both laughed about it afterwards.

“Ya know Linda, I really like it here. I think we are going to be good friends.” Louise told me.

“I think, so too Louise.” I replied with a smile.

“I’ll start to unpack, why don’t go and pick out a book while I do that, ok?”

“Ok.” A few seconds later I brought in Rapunzel which was one of my favorite fairy tales, and Louise was just putting away the last pieces of clothing away in the draws. She then walked over to me and took the book out of my hand and said, “This looks like a good one.” We both sat on the bed and Louise began to read to me. When we got about halfway through I heard a knock at the door.

“Come in.” Called Louise. It was my father. He was probably looking to see if Louise and I were getting along alright.

“What are you two doing in here?” My father asked. 

“I’m reading Linda a story.” Louise answered.

“Did I interrupt?”

“Not at all Mr. Mason.”

“Please call me Jerry.” He told her with a smile. “I’m glad you two are getting along just fine, I’ll let you get back to your story.” He then left the room and with that Louise continued reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a very cheesy chapter the next one will get better I promise. I hope you guys enjoyed anyway. Feel free to comment and let me know what you thought! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I know it has been like a year since I updated this story. I've just been super busy with school and work and I've barley had anytime to keep up with this or Blood is What Heals. With that being said, I actually wrote this chapter 3 months ago, I just recently had the opportunity to type and put it up now. I hope you enjoy! :)

  **Late Summer - Winter of 1926**

Sadly, my grandmother passed away a year after my grandfather. Thank goodness Louise was there to keep up with both the housework and the manual labor, especially when my father was drunk. During the summer of when I was going into the first grade, I would usually be up in trees reading a book or helping my father or Louise with small chores on the farm like milking the cow. On one hot day in late August, I was in the apple tree reading a fairy-tale I can’t recall which one, exactly, until Louise called up to me to help her milk the cow.

“Linda, I know you're having fun up there, but this cow isn’t going to milk herself ya know,” she said. “Maybe when your done you can read some more later, until you need to come down here and help me.”

“Alright, Louise.” I said closing the book. As I stood up, I lost my balance and slipped from the branch that I was sitting. Louise in a great panic, witnessing this was able to run to my aid and caught me just in time.

“Gotcha!” she said in relief. “You gotta be more careful Linda! You gave me quite a scare there.”

“I will Louise.” I answered.

“Good. Now leave that book here and you can finish it later.”

I picked up the book from the ground which was slightly opened since I had lost grip of it during my fall. I closed it and propped it up against the tree. I then grabbed Louise’s hand and we walked towards the barn. We picked up the bucket that was waiting for us outside the barn. We walked to the back of the barn where our cow Lainey tied to a hook. Louise tied Lainey's legs together, so it would be easier to milk her. Louise then took an old rag and used it to clean any dirt of debris from Lainey's udder.

“Ok, you remember how to do this right. You have to gently take her teat with your thumb and forefinger. Then you gotta curl all your fingers around the teat and squeeze it downward with the palm of your hand. Make sure you don’t pull the teat because that might hurt her. As soon as a little bit of milk comes out make sure to move the bucket so it can fall to the ground because we don’t know if the first bit of milk is still a little bit dirty and we certainly don’t want people to drink filthy milk now do we? Then put the bucket back under Lainey and then gently grab her other teat and so it alternates the pressure between the two, so the milk will squeeze out,” she said while doing a full blown demonstration of the milking the process. “Wanna try again, Linda?”

I nodded in response and with that Louise properly placed my fingers around the Lainey’s teat and moved the bucket away and helped me gently squeeze out the first bit of milk (mostly contaminated I’m sure) on the ground she then took my other hand and had me grab her teat. She ultimately helped me milk the cow by alternating the pressure on both teates. Louise and I took turns doing this for the next twenty minutes or so, and we almost got half a bucket. At around that time, my father came into the barn and opened the door of the pig pen and tied a rope around the neck of one of one of our pigs, Petey. He didn’t appear to be drunk that day, which surprised me at first because it was a hot summer day and the heat usually caused him to drink more.

“He’s ready to go to the slaughter house.” He said.

“Ya sure Jerry, if you say so. I personally think if we fatten him up a little more by next month, I think he’ll be ready.” Louise answered.

“We’ll I’m taking him!”

“Ok, if you think he’s ready, it’s your call not mine.”

“Where are you taking Petey, Daddy?” I interrupted. Being only six at the time, this is the first time I have ever witnessed my father take a pig to the slaughter house. Times before this, my father always made sure that a pig was taken to the slaughter house without my knowledge. My father and Louise would lied to me that my father went into town to sell vegetables and I would go to the barn and see that a pig a valuable “pet” to a family on another farm. However, this time he just happened to be wrong place at the time. My father looked at Louise and let out out a sigh, “Linda, he’s going to get chopped into pieces of pork for people to eat.”

“So_so, he’s going to die?” I asked on the verge of tears.

Louise then put her arm around me and said, “Jerry, really did you have to tell her that?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize right away that you and Linda were in here otherwise I wouldn’t have continued to do it now.”

“Well, the fact that you figured out that they were in here and didn’t stop was just wrong. Can’t you see that you got your daughter upset. She is really too young to hear stories about animals dying especially since she loves them so much.”

“Well, she needs to get over it! It’s a pig for crying out loud! She needs to move on!” He said raising his voice he then turned me and said, “Linda, you know when you ask me when your mommy is coming home, what do I always tell you. I tell you that she will come home someday, but until then time marches on. Will you need to let time march on for this pig too. We need to let him get slaughter, so we can continue living in this house. You understand that, right Linda?”

Even though I was still crying and upset about what he had just said I know that disagreeing with him would only make matters worse especially since he talked about my mother, a topic which will usually cause him to turn to the bottom of a bottle. To avoid all of that I simply answered, “Yes, Daddy.” And then the matter was quickly dropped.

In the month that followed, I was really excited about starting school. I loved going to school and I loved to learn. I couldn’t wait to demonstrate my reading skill to my new first grade teacher, Mrs. Nelson. Mrs. Nelson was a kind helpful teacher who was always there to help each student reach their potential and had a lot of paientence. She always bringing in fruit and pieces of bread kids with families who couldn’t afford much to eat. Her compassion towards her students is what always what made me want to come to her class each day. She took a quick liking to me because she admired my loving for reading and that I was much more advanced in it than the other children. She even gave me advanced books to take home to read, which I would practice reading with either Louise or my father (that is when he wasn’t drunk). In addition to advancing my reading skills, my father was teaching me how to play the piano. He even made a deal with me that if I impress him enough by Christmas time that he would let me play a piece on Christmas Eve when all of our family would be there. Also, he wanted me to sing a piece that he would play as well.

  
**December 24, 1926**

    The holidays were always happy times for my family and I, especially for my father because they were the most happiest time of year for him. It was probably because they were some of the few days of the year where he wasn’t drunk, even though certain holidays there were exceptions to that rule. Anyway, he loved the holidays because he was always surrounded by those who loved him, his family. Our house would be full of his brother, sisters and his nieces and nephews always brought nothing but joy and happiness to him. Especially, after my mother left him and his parents both dying in the last two years, he need this more than ever. Usually we would all always spend Thanksgiving and Independence Day at my Uncle Henry’s affluent mansion in Upstate New York. He was a judge, so he always appreciated the finer things in life.

    Christmas and New Years were always spent at our house. Yes, that’s right my whole family and I would be stuck in my house together for a whole week. My grandparents built this house with fifteen bedrooms with the intention that family would always come and stay for the holidays and father wanted to keep that tradition alive by continuing to have those rooms occupied by his siblings and their families. At least we wouldn’t be confined there for the whole week because my father would take all us kids, those of us that were old enough, to see a movie Also, him and his brothers and brother-in-laws would take a ride up to Hartford to go golfing because my Uncle Henry had friends that were members of a golf club up there and even a few drinks at a local pub, where he would only have a social drink. All while his sisters and sister-in-laws had tea and looked after us children.

    Since Louise’s parents had passed away and the rest  her family was scattered across the country making it hard for her to see them, even though my father never stopped her from doing so. She instead decided to stay with us and our family and enjoy the festivities. Every year we would even put a star resembling David’s star on the top of the Christmas because Louise was half Jewish. My father would always let me do the honors by putting it up each year. It took awhile for my family, especially my aunts, to get used to Louise. My Aunt Joan always thought that it was wrong for her to do the manual labor because she was a woman and thought instead that she should work as a maid. My Aunt Lucy on the other hand thought that my father didn’t need Louise at all and that my father was more than capable of doing the work himself. Little did any of my aunts or uncles know that my father had a drinking problem because he was always good at keeping it hidden whenever he’d see them. Anyway, my family has got used to Louise as of last year, especially after my grandmother’s death, because they saw that both my father and I grew fond of her and they were happy that I had a positive female figure in my life despite, Louise’s quirks. Since they finally came to accept Louise as apart of the family and even began to give her gifts during Christmas and invited her to other family functions, instead of her staying on the farm all alone.

    My father and Louise were in a great rush that year to make that everything was perfect. Louise had just put the ham in the oven and was now decorating the tree, while my father was practicing the song that I would sing later that night. I came down the stairs wearing a lovely green dress with a ribbon tied in my curls. My father’s first reaction was, “There’s my pretty girl! Dressed beautiful for her daddy!”

    “Ya look very beautiful Linda!” Louise added putting an ornament on the tree.

    “Thank you!” I quickly responded.

    “both of you come here and help me put the star.”

    My father and I then walked over to Louise and my father who was a rather tall man, so he was able to lift me up high enough to reach the top.

    “Careful now Linda, don’t drop it!” Louise told me. Once I was able to safely secure the star at the top she then added, “Great job” And with that my father gently lifted me to the ground.

    “Now that’s over with, I’m going to go to the kitchen to check on the ham and finish cooking the rest of our dinner. In the meantime why don’t you practice you do some last minute practicing before our guests arrive, alright.”

    “Sounds like a good idea! What do you say Linda?” My father asked.

    “It does sound like a great idea Daddy.” I said as we both began to walk towards the piano.

    “Ok let’s practice Silent Night first,” My father said referring to the song that I was going to sing. “You remember all the words, right?

    “Yes, Daddy.” I answered proudly.

    He then began to play and I started to sing and as I was singing, I heard Louise from the kitchen shout, “I hear you all the way from here Linda, you sound lovely.”

    “Thank you!” I shouted back.

    When I finished singing the last measure, my father said to me, “Linda, you sing like an angel. You know that. Not only do you look just like your mommy but you sing like her too.”

    “I do!” I gleefully answered back.

    “You certainly do,” he said with a smile. “Are you ready to play the twelve days of Christmas now?”

    I nodded in response and began to play. In the middle of the song I was playing I felt a hand slide up my leg and on to my vaginal area. I looked up from the keyboard and met the gaze of my father.

    “Daddy why are touching my vaginal” I nervously I asked.

    “It’s because I love you, Linda,” he honestly answered. “You must not never tell anyone. This is our little secret ok.” Only being six-years old at the time I didn’t know what he actually meant by it at the time, so I just shrugged it off and continued to play the piano.

    Minutes later when I finished playing, Louise came in and said, “I’m finally done, we have enough food here to feed a whole city. Hey Linda, do you want to come and help me set the table?” I nodded and went with Louise into the dining room. Louise got plates from the china closet and gave them to me.

    “Ya know Linda,” Louise said. “I think that we should make a big show out of your performance tonight. We can even have your aunts, uncles, and cousins pay for admission in order to see the show. Do you like that idea?”

    “Yes!” I answered back with a large those fine folks?” She asked.

    “How about a nickel?”

    “That sounds like a plan!” These performers with a charged admission would go on for Christmases to come.

All of a sudden we heard the doorbell ring and Louise and I ran into the front door to investigate and in came my Aunt Joan who greeted my father with a huge hug and her husband Arthur and two kids Mary (2), and Albert (3). They were shortly followed by my Aunt Lucy, her husband Milton and their three kids Bobby (10), Richard (8), and Nellie (7). Then came in my Uncle Henry and his wife Nancy. Last, but not least my Uncle Tom came in with his wife Sarah and their son Mark (13). Mark was the oldest of my cousins and was also the one that I was the closest with. Even though there was a seven year age difference between us he always wanted to be with me all the time and I looked up to him as a result. Every year, he came from where he’d lived in New York and him, my father and I would go on a vacation the beach or somewhere like that. I’d look forward to it each year and I would always fear that as he got older he wouldn’t want anything to do with me.

“Mark!” I shouted as I ran to give him a hug.

“Hi Linda!” He answered excited to see me.

“You’re still going to go on vacation with us this year, right?”

“Of course. I’m never too old for my favorite cousin.”

When everyone came, they came bearing gifts sacs of presents for everyone and additional food for dinner and desert. Chatter amongst the adults was happening, while us children were running around chasing each other. All of a sudden, Louise took out a wooden spoon and pan and banged them together and said, “Attention, dinner is being served. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving!”

Everyone then went into the dinning room to have dinner and during dinner my father said, “So, I’ve been teaching Linda how to play the piano and she’s going to play a song with me tonight after dinner. I’m also going to play another piece which she’s going to sing to.”

“Why that’s wonderful Jerry!” Commented my Aunt Lucy as she buttered a piece of bread.

“We are going to have you folks come out family by family and you all have to pay an admission fee.” Louise added.

“Do we have to?” Asked my Uncle Tom.

“Yup.” Louise answered with a smile.

    After dinner, Louise assembled from the living room in the dining room and she gave me a jar to collect the money in. I stood in the hallway between the dining room and living room in order to collect the money for admission. The first family to come up to me was my Uncle Henry and Aunt Nancy. My Uncle Henry asked, “How much do we owe you Linda?”

    “5 cents per person.” I answered.

    “So, l0 cents?”

    “Yes.”

    When it came to my Aunt Joan’s family’s turn, my Uncle Arthur said jokingly, “Come on Linda, can’t kids under 5 go for free?”

    “Nope you owe her 20 cent, buddy.” Louise who happened to be standing right next to me.

    “Ugh.” Uncle Arthur replied with a sigh as dropped two dimes into the jar.

    Last, but not least was my Uncle Tom’s family, and when it got to Mark’s turn he said, “You, know what Linda, since you’re my favorite cousin, I’m going to give you a quarter. Just think of it as an additional Christmas from me to you.”

    “Thank you Mark!” I answered with a smile on my face.

    “Don’t mention it.” He answered with a wink.

    All together I made close to a dollar a pretty good amount of money if I do say so myself, but my father and Louise each paid to make it an even dollar. Once everyone settled into their chairs, Louise went in front of the piano and let out a whistle to get everyone’s attention.

    “Listen up folks,” Louise said clearing her throat. “I like to present to you Jerry Mason on the piano and his daughter the lovely Linda making her debut as pianist and a singer. Please put your hands together for them folks.” Louise then took her seat in the front row.

    My father and I were going to play the Twelve Days of Christmas together first and then I was going to sing Silent Night.

    “Ready, Linda?” My father asked. I nodded my head in response.

    “You’re welcome to sing if you like!” My father told the rest of my family. They took him up on that offer, especially my aunts. When we finished, everyone clapped for us.

    “Now, I’m going to play Silent Night and Linda is going to sing along.” My father announced. I then went in front of the piano.

    My father gave me the signal of when to start. As I sang, everyone looked at me a total amazement. Unfortunately, my Aunt Lucy and my Uncle Milton were too busy trying to keep my disinterested cousins, Nellie and Richard away from the presents that were already under the tree from our aunts and uncles to open tomorrow. When I finally finished they clapped for us again and they even  gave us a standing ovation lead by Mark of course. My father and I then took a bow. After the show I heard nothing, but positive feedback.

    “Brava Linda, you were magnificent!” My Aunt Nancy said.

    “You are a very talented young lady!” Added my Uncle Henry.

    Afterwards, we all had desert and after several protests from my Aunt Lucy’s kids we were ignored, my cousins, with the exception of my Aunts Joan’s kids who had to go to bed early because they were too young, all gathered in one of the bedrooms. There Mark (since he was the oldest) read the Night Before Christmas like he had been doing for the past few years. Since I told him that I had drastically improved my reading skills since last year, he even let me read a page, which I was honored to do. After that, us kids all retired to bed for the night, excited to open the presents that Santa was going to bring us and week that was ahead of us, that we were all going to spend together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, If you found what happened between Linda and her father disturbing, I strongly suggested you stop reading this because it will only get worse in the next chapter. Also ,I created all of Linda's family members with the exception of Mark and her Uncle Henry. They are both from the Blonde Phantom comic series, which I am not 100% sure Marvel owns or not. Mark is the agent that the Blonde Phantom, who's alterego is Louise Grant, works for and eventually falls in love with. Anyway for the most part I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
